whitedayfandomcom-20200222-history
The Housemistress Spirit (Document)
The Housemistress Spirit (사감의 영혼) is a document in White Day: A Labyrinth Named School. It details the story of the The Housemistress Spirit. Location In the original game, it is found in Class 2-10, in the Main Building 1. In the remake, it is in the drawer of the desk with a typewriter at Faculty Office 2, in the Main Building 2 of Yeondu High School. ( You need a Small Master Key - Reference to Further Note Part below. ) ( In Remake ver, It is possible When you play the Normal mode or more ) Transcript 2001 English= The Housemistress Spirit Yeondu High School was located under a mountain in a very remote place in the countryside. At that time, there was no sign of approval. At the time, Yeondu High School was a new prestigious school that had a dormitory for girls. The dormitory had a housemistress known as 'The Tiger' (Horangi), she was a prominent figure and always emphasized good behavior. So, her dormitory rules were quite strict and the girls had a lot of complaints about her. Not long after the start of the school's 2nd term, a second-year student fell from the 3rd floor window and broke her neck. She had been playing truant after an exam, trying to avoid the housemistress. Pretty soon, there were rumors going around that 'The Tiger' had driven her to suicide or even that she had killed the girl. The housemistress was in a great shock and for a while she stayed silent as if her spirit was broken. The girls of her dorm were very pleased that they had gotten back at 'The Tiger'. The following evening, another girl from the 3rd year was punished by having her ponytail cut after being found walking outside of curfew. The girl was outraged at the loss of her beautiful blonde hair, and stormed out of the room in rage. The following morning, she too was found dead. Therefore, the female students had strong opposition against the housemistress. Her emotions accumulated and exploded in reaction to the girls. She ran out of the dorm, screaming like a madwoman. And the next day was found dead. After that, people witnessed the ghost of the housemistress in the school's dormitory C, and the dormitory was closed some time later. However, after that, there were reports that her ghost still appeared. |-|Korean= 사감의 영혼 산자락 밑에 위치한 Y고는 개교 초기에는 상당히 외진 곳에 위치하고 있었다. 그때만 해도 주변에 인가라고는 찾아볼 수 없을 정도였다. 당시 Y고교는 신흥 명문으로 여학생 기숙사를 운영하고 있었다. 그 기숙사에는 호랑이 사감이라 불리는 C사감이 있었다. 명문가 출신의 그녀는 항상 조신한 행동을 강조했다. 그래서 그녀의 기숙사 규율은 상당히 엄격했고 여학생들은 많은 불만을 가지게 되었다. 2학기 중간고사가 끝난 지 얼마 되지 않은 때, 2학년 학생이 3층에서 추락하여 숨지는 사고가 발생했다. 그 여학생은 시험 후 사감의 눈을 피해 외출을 하려다가 실족했다. 그러나 사감의 횡포를 못 이겨 자살했다거나 사감이 죽였다는 소문까지 나타났다. 사감은 꽤 충격을 받았고 한동안 넋 나간 사람 마냥 조용히 지냈다. 학생들은 내심 기뻐하며 사감의 눈치를 살폈다. 사고가 발생한 날 밤, 한 여학생이 통금시간을 어기자 그걸 발견한 사감은 벌로 그 여학생의 머리카락을 잘라났다. 이에 여학생들이 강한 반발을 일으켰다. 아이들의 반응에 그 동안 쌓인 그녀의 감정 역시 폭발했다. 그녀는 괴성을 지르며 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 그리고 이튿날 시체로 발견되었다. 그 뒤로 학교나 기숙사에서 사감의 귀신을 목격한 사람들이 나타났고 얼마 뒤 기숙사는 폐쇄되었다. 그러나 그 뒤로도 간간이 사감의 귀신이 나타났다. 2015 English= Ghost of a Houseparent At the time of its establishment, Y high School was in the middle of nowhere, at the base of a mountain with hardly any human traffic. Due to this reason, Y High School had dormitories for the students. In the female dorm, there was a notorious housemother, Miss C, whom everyone was afraid of. Coming from a good family background, she demanded that the students behaved and followed rules at all times. She would give harsh punishments for any violation of the rules, and this caused many students to complain about her. It was a little after the mid-term, when a Junior fell out a third floor window and died. She was trying to sneak out of the dorms while evading the house mother's watch to go out and celebrate the end of the mid terms. But for some reason, the rumors spread that the girl committed suicide because of Miss C, or even worse, that Miss C had killed that girl herself. Miss C was in a great shock and for a while she stayed silent as if her spirit was broken. The students were happy about this change and secretly kept an eye on Miss C to see if she would return to her old self. Then came the incident that riled up all the students. Miss C was doing her rounds and found a student whose hair was longer than regulation. Miss C took the student to the bathroom and cut the girl's hair. But when that happened, the student and all of her friends surrounded Miss C and protested against her harsh punishment and strict rules. At first it was only a few students who spoke up. Then, one by one they were joined by other angry voices opposing Miss C, and soon enough every student in the female dorm started protesting against her. Finally, Miss C broke under all the pressure and her own pent-up emotions and she ran out of the dorm, screaming like a madwoman. None of the students cared. No one went after her trying to calm her down. In the end, Miss C's body was found in a nearby mountain; a few days after she went missing. Since then, people started reporting that they've seen the ghost of Miss C. The rumor spread quickly, and the girl in the dormitory suffered from insomnia and fear. Eventually the dorm had to be shut down. Even so, there are still sporadic reports of sightings of Miss C's ghost. |-|Korean= 사감의 영혼 개교 당시 Y고교는 주변에 인가라고는 찾아볼 수 없는 산자락 밑 외진 곳에 위치해 있었다. 때문에 Y고교에서는 자체적으로 기숙사를 운영하였는데, 그 중 여학생 기숙사에는 호랑이 사감이라 불리는 C사감이 있었다. 명문가 출신의 그녀는 항상 조신한 행동을 강조했다. 그녀의 기숙사 규율은 상당히 엄격했고, 조금이라도 어기면 엄벌했기 때문에 많은 학생들이 그녀에게 불만을 가졌다. 2학기 중간고사가 끝난 지 얼마 되지 않았을 때였다. 2학년 여학생 한 명이 3층에서 추락하여 숨지는 사고가 발생했다. 시험이 끝나고 들뜬 마음을 추스르지 못한 여학생이 사감의 눈을 피해 사감의 눈을 피해 외출을 하려다가 그만 실족하여 벌어진 사고였다. 하지만 어찌된 일인지 학교 안에선 그녀가 사감의 횡포를 못 이겨 자살했다거나, 심지어는 사감이 직접 죽였다는 소문까지 돌기 시작했다. 사감은 꽤 충격을 받았고 한동안 넋 나간 사람 마냥 조용히 지냈다. 학생들은 내심 기뻐하며 사감의 눈치를 살폈다. 사고가 발생한 것은 그로부터 얼마 뒤의 일이다. 기숙사 위생점검을 하던 사감은 한 여학생의 머리가 규정보다 긴 것을 발견하고, 화장실로 데려가 직접 머리를 잘랐다. 그런데 그 여학생과 주변의 친구들이, 사감의 처벌에 크게 반발했다. 여학생들은 사감의 깐깐하고 융통성 없는 태도와 엄격한 규정에 대한 불만을 토로하며 사감을 몰아붙였다. 처음에는 몇 명에 불과했지만 한 명 두 명 그에 동조하기 시작하더니, 어느 순간엔 기숙사 내의 모든 여학생이 그녀를 노려보고 있었다. 사방 어디를 둘러봐도 온통 분노한 눈동자뿐이었다. 그 순간, 그 동안 쌓여있던 C사감의 감정도 폭발했다. 그녀는 미친 사람처럼 괴성을 지르며 기숙사 밖으로 뛰쳐나갔다. 아이들은 싸늘한 눈길로 그녀의 뒷모습을 바라볼 뿐, 아무도 그녀를 말리러 쫓아가지 않았다. 결국 그녀는 실종된 지 며칠 만에 기숙사 인근 야산의 숲 속에서 숨진 채 발견되었다. 그 뒤로 학교나 기숙사에서 사감의 귀신을 목격했다는 사람들이 나타났기 시작했다. 소문은 눈덩이처럼 불어났고, 기숙사의 여학생들은 공포와 불면증에 시달려야 했다. 결국 얼마 뒤 기숙사는 폐쇄되었다. 그러나 그 뒤로도 학교 안에서 사감의 귀신을 보았다는 사람은 간간히 나타났다. |-|Français= 1. Miss C A ce moment là, le lycée Yeondu se trouvait au milieu de nulle part dans une montagne où peu de personnes passaient. A cause de cela, le lycée comportait des dortoirs pour les élèves. Dans les dortoirs des filles, il y avait une responsable de mauvaise réputation, Miss C, que tout le monde craignait. Venant d'une bonne famille, elle demandait aux étudiantes d'agir bonnement et de toujours suivre les règles. Elle punissait strictement toute violation aux règles et ceci entraina beaucoup de plaintes envers elle. C'était un peu après le second trimestre, quand une première est tombée de la fenêtre et est morte. Elle essayait de se faufiler hors des dortoirs en s'échappant de l'oeil de la responsable pour se rendre à une fête de mi-trimestre. Pour une quelconque raison, une rumeur disait que la jeune fille s'était suicidée à cause de Miss C voire même que Miss C l'avait poussée. Miss C fut choquée et entra dans un silence pendant un long moment comme si son âme avait été brisée. Les étudiantes étaient heureuses de ce changement et gardaient un œil sur Miss C pour voir si elle redeviendrait comme avant. Puis, vint l'incident qui déchaîna toutes les étudiantes. Miss C faisait ses rondes habituelles quand elle a trouvé une étudiante dont les cheveux étaient plus longs que la réglementation. Miss C a prit l'étudiante dans la salle de bain et a coupé ses cheveux. Pendant que cela arrivait, toutes les étudiantes ont encerclé Miss C et ont protesté contre ses punitions exagérées et ses règles strictes. Au début ce n'était que quelques étudiantes qui osaient parler. Mais, une par une, elles joignaient leur voix en colère contre Miss C, et très vite toutes les étudiantes du dortoir protestaient contre elle. Finalement, Miss C craqua sous la pression et ses sentiments refoulés et s'enfuit en criant comme une folle. Aucunes des étudiantes ne s'en soucia. Personne n'est allée la calmer. Le corps de Miss C fut retrouvé dans une montagne proche ; peu de temps après sa disparition. Depuis des personnes disent avoir vu son fantôme. La rumeur se propagea rapidement et la jeune fille du dortoir souffra d'insomnie et de peur. Le dortoir a du être fermé. Ainsi, il y aurait encore des observations du fantôme de Miss C. Further Notes *If you want to acquire this document, You need a Dying Message Document and find a password in Dying Message Document. *If you should open a drawer, there is a need for a Small Master Key in a box on the Student Department Office wall. *"사감의 영혼" translates to "The Housemaster Spirit" but since the housemaster is a female (a term that cannot be described in Korean) it would accurately translate to "The Housemistress Spirit" And not "The Dormitory Captain Spirit", A possible mistake in the fan translation of the original game. *The story has been expanded in the remake and Dying Messages were added in, she also makes an actual appearance for the first time, in the remake. *The official name of Remake Document is Ghost of a Houseparent. Gallery I story.jpg|This is an example image, Please replace. Category:White Day: A Labyrinth Named School documents Category:School Ghost Stories